Diary Ungu
by Cielyn Beltham
Summary: Naruto Mencuri Sebuah Diary berwarna Ungu dari Sakura. Sakura pun ngamuk! Tapi, apa benar Diary itu milik Sakura? Penasaran apa isi dari Diary cantik warna Ungu itu? Let's Read! PAIRING: NaruHina & Littlebit SasuSaku


**_DIARY UNGU_**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Ciel Cuma pinjem tokohnya aja kok ^_^

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Littlebit Comedy

Warning: Typo, alur cerita yang membingungkan (mungkin), boring in first but touching in last, sedikit OOC

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha… Para pedagang bersiap membuka tokonya. Para ibu-ibu sibuk dipasar, para anak-anak sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke academy ninja, sedangkan para Shinobi muda …

Whusshh…

Whusshh….

Whusshh…

"Tunggu dulu Narutoooo! Kembalikan buku itu! Kau tidak boleh membacanya bodoh!" Sakura lari tunggang langgang mengejar Naruto yang sekarang berlari didepannya sambil membawa buku catatan yang Naruto kira diary milik Sakura.

"Hup! _(Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah dahan pohon yang besar)_ shishishi… ayooo Sakura chan! Kejar daku kau ku tangkaaaapp…. (?) hhehhe " cengir Naruto karena berhasil mengerjai Sakura

"Kusooo.. Naruto baka! Akan ku tangkap dan kubunuh kau! " Sakura mulai ngamuk karena kata-kata Naruto tadi.

**Sakura POV:**

Aku terus mengejar si baka itu sampai masuk kedalam hutan.

" _Dasar Naruto bodoh! Bisa gawat kalau buku itu sampai dibacanya… T_T, apa yang akan aku katakan "padanya" nanti ? huaaaaaaa"_ aku merutuki diri sendiri karena jujur aku lalai menyimpan barang berharga seperti itu.

Seandainya tadi aku tidak membacanya saat dijalan akan pergi ke rumah sakit konoha dan langsung mengembalikan buku itu, kejadian seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"ha? Sial aku kehilangan dia! Ya ampun gawaaaaattt…!" aku mendadak berhenti dan celingukan mencari jejak si Naruto baka itu

**Normal POV:**

Naruto terus berlari menghindari kejaran Sakura sampai kedalam hutan. Setelah dirasa aman dari jangkauan kejarannya Sakura, dia pun berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"hmm… aku rasa disini aman. Sakura chan sudah ketinggalan jauh sekali, hehe.. sekarang waktunya …."

"Berisik Dobe."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Super kaget

Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul diatas dahan pohon tempat dia berhenti tadi. Saking kagetnya, dia sampai melempar buku yang dia ambil dari Sakura dan akhirnya buku itu hilang kedalam semak belukar yang sangat lebat. Tanpa dia sadari sebenarnya. -_-'

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Jangan bicara tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana, Hah?!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya yang ditujukan pada wajah Sasuke.

"Hn… paling kau mati." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"WOii..!" Naruto makin kesal :v

"aku sedang tidur tadi. Kau ini berisik sekali"

"Siapa yang nanya hah?!" Balas Naruto sekenanya.

"WOII..! " mendengar Naruto menjawab seperti itu, Sasuke ikutan kesal. :D lalu dia melanjutkan, " sedang apa kau disini dobe?"

"Ha? Bukan urusanmu!"

"Cih,aku lihat tadi kau membawa sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke kembali dengan sikap tenang

"Oh iya, ini buku diary milik Sakura chan hehe.. apa kau mau . . ." mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi dipakai menggenggam buku itu.

"dan kau tadi melemparnya kesana." Sasuke menunjuk ke semak belukar dengan dagunya

"hah? Apa?"

Naruto mulai mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Setelah sadar bahwa buku itu hilang dari tangannya, lalu….

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA… kemana?! Kemana bukunya?! Kenapa tidak ada?! (dia mulai panik) OOiii Temeee! Ini pasti gara-gara kau! Itu kan buku berharga milik Sakura chan! Kalau hilang dia pasti akan membunuhku. Dan aku akan mati tanpa tahu isi hati Sakura chan yang sebenarnya! Hiks" Naruto panik dan mulai celingukan mencari dimana keberadaan buku itu.

"Hn, kau saja yang bodoh. Kenapa menyalahkan aku?" Sasuke turun dari atas pohon

"Arghh diam kau ! cepat bantu aku mencarinya! Atau…" Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan air mata konyol di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah sedikit iba.. (?)

"hn? Atau apa?"

"Atau dia juga akan membunuhmu!"

"A,Apa?! (sasuke merinding) Argh sudahlah ayo cepat cari."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun (dengan terpaksa) mencari buku itu bersama.

Sedangkan di desa konoha, Sakura…..

**Sakura POV:**

Karena aku kehilangan jejak si bodoh Naruto, aku pun kembali ke desa karena aku sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit konoha. Dalam perjalanan kembali, aku benar-benar was-was tentang buku itu. Berbagai pikiranku berkecamuk jadi satu. Bagaimana kalau Naruto membacanya? Bagaimana kalau buku itu hilang? Bagaimana kalau "dia" jadi membenciku? Bagaimana kalau.. aarrgghhhhh!

Lalu, kudengar seseorang memanggilku…

"Sakura! Selamat pagi.. " Sapa Hinata yang datang dari arah pintu masuk rumah sakit Konoha. Aku yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya dan balas menyapa.

"Ah, Se, selamat pagi Hinata hehe" sapa diriku gugup dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sepertinya Hinata melihat ada yang tidak beres denganku maka dia menanyakan keadaanku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" Tanya Hinata

"ha? Benarkah? Hehe.. a..aku tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan sedikit gugup.

"hmm.. begitu. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat masuk. Hokage sama sedang melakukan pengarahan pada para dokter."

"Ba, Baiklah .. A..Ayo"

Aku dan Hinata pun akhirnya mulai bertugas di rumah sakit konoha. Kami pun memasuki ruang hokage dan mendengarkan pengarahan yang disampaikan. Setelah selesai diberikan pengarahan aku dan Hinata pergi ke ruang perawatan untuk mengobati beberapa pasien disana. Sebenarnya dari tadi bukan hanya aku saja yang kelihatan aneh. Tapi aku melihat hari ini Hinata selalu termenung. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu saat melakukan tugas di rumah sakit. Sebagai teman yang baik aku pun menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Tidak biasanya wajahmu suram begini.."

"hmm.. sebenarnya aku sedang bingung." Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membalas pertanyaanku

"Memangnya kau bingung kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih?" tanyaku penasaran

"sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang besar sih. Tapi.. akan menyedihkan kehilangan banyak kenangan yang sudah kau alami bersama orang yang kau sukai kan? Walaupun hanya aku sendiri yang mengingatnya." jawab Hinata diakhiri dengan sedikit senyuman.

"A,Ah ya.. aku rasa aku bisa mengerti. Hehe.. kau tenang saja Hinata. Aku yakin semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. " kataku dengan iba

Akupun melanjutkan pekerjaanku masih dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Apalagi setelah Hinata berkata seperti itu.

**Normal POV:**

Di lain tempat didalam hutan. Keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke…

"Oi Sasuke." Naruto terduduk diam di sebuah batu besar di pinggir tebing curam sambil menggenggam sebuah buku diary berwarna ungu. Sasuke sahabat kesayangannya menemani sambil menyandarkan diri di sebuah pohon besar tepat dibelakang batu besar tempat Naruto duduk.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke dengan kata-kata khasnya.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku rasa dia wanita yang baik, dan akan menyenangkan kalau berteman dengannya. Walaupun dia sedikit aneh aku rasa. Shishishi. Apa kau juga begitu Sasuke."

"Hn. Penampilan luarnya saja yang seperti itu. Aku rasa, hatinya baik dan lembut. Dia juga tidak pernah menunjukan niat jahat pada siapapun." Jawab sasuke sambil menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Haha. Kau ini aneh, niat jahat katamu? Dengan wajah polos seperti itu? " kata Naruto sambil menatap langit yang cerah kala itu.

"wajah tidak bisa mengukur seseorang untuk punya niat baik atau jahat. "

"Ya kau benar. Tapi dia teman kita dan aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya. Malah mungkin dari dulu aku sudah menyukainya." Naruto masih menatap langit.

"Dobe."

"ya?"

"Katakanlah."

"hm?"

"Katakan tentang perasaanmu padanya. Dia akan senang mendengarnya. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Dan aku pun tidak akan kerepotan lagi." Kata Sasuke yang sedang bersiap akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ha? Tentu saja aku akan mengatakannya dan mengembalikan ini. Tapi kenapa kau musti kerepotan teme?" Naruto ikut berdiri dan menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar kalimat yang terakhir Sasuke katakan tadi.

"Katakan saja padanya dan aku akan bebas darimu. Aku pergi" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang kebingungan sendirian.

**Naruto POV: **

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi aku sedikit menghiraukannya, karena yang sedang ada dalam pikiranku yaitu "tentangnya". Aku tidak menyangka dia punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku selama ini. Saat membaca buku diarynya, hatiku mencelos antara sedih dan terharu (?). setelah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya akupun memantapkan hatiku untuk mengatakan persaanku padanya.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku sebentar dan bersiap untuk pergi kembali ke desa. Sambil memegang erat buku diary ungu ini aku melompati pohon-pohon dengan perasaan senang campur aduk. Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

**Normal POV:**

Sore hari di desa Konoha..

Terlihat Sakura dan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit untuk pulang. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah sakit, terlihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di samping pagar memperhatikan kedua kunoichi itu. Sakura yang melihatnya pun sumringah dan langsung menyapa Sasuke..

"Ah, Sasuke kun! Kau datang. " sapa Sakura dengan senyum manis sambil berlari kearah Sasuke

"Hn, aku menunggumu. Aku antar pulang." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Hehe. Iya. Hinata aku duluan ya. Maaf tidak jadi pulang bersama. Apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" kataku pada Hinata

"Ya Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata

Sakura yang melihat wajah Hinata yang masih murung pun kembali bertanya..

"Ano.. Hinata, apa kau yakin? Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"A..aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kau tenang saja hhehhe. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf kan aku ya Hinata."

"Kenapa sakura meminta maaf?"

"Sakura. Ayo pergi." Sasuke menyela.

"A, aa.. baiklah aku.. aku duluan ya Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok." Karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-katanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata…

**Hinata POV:**

Hhh…. Senangnya melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan seperti itu. Seperti biasa, sore ini pun aku pulang sendirian. Lagi. Aku pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit dengan berjalan gontai. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Terpikirkan olehku untuk mampir di toko buku untuk membaca dan membeli beberapa buku untuk menenangkan pikiranku (ano.. sejak kapan Hinata suka baca buku? Apa authornya aja yang gak tahu apa-apa ya?). setelah sampai di toko buku langgananku, aku pun mulai melihat-lihat dan membaca beberapa buku yang ada di sana.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menjelajahi buku yang ada disana tiba-tiba…

Tuing.. tuing..

Seseorang dibelakang rak buku yang ada dibelakangku, mencolekku dengan jari telunjuknya (?). penasaran dan sedikit kaget aku pun membalikan badanku dan melihatnya. Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuningnya sedang bersembunyi di belakang rak buku, dan melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil sedikit mengintip diantara deretan buku-buku yang ada disana. I …. Itu… itu Naruto kun?

"Na… Naruto.. Kun?" Aku gugup sekali

"Yo! Hinata! Shishishi… " dia menyapaku denan cengiran khasnya

"Ha.. Halo Naruto kun. Sedang apa kau di sini? Ke.. kenapa bersembunyi begitu?" aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang mengingat dia adalah pria yang aku sukai.

"Umh… apa tidak apa-apa aku keluar? Hinata?"

"A.I, iya Naruto Kun. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kenapa Naruto Kun harus bersembunyi seperti itu?" Tanyaku heran.

"O.. kalau begitu… hup! hehe… (Naruto melompat keluar dari deretan buku dan langsung berdiri dihadapanku, yang membuat jantungku dag dig dug setengah mati) begini lebih baik sih, shishishi."

"kenapa Naruto kun bersembunyi seperti itu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi

"Oh itu. Tentu saja supaya Hinata tidak pingsan, shishishi." Jawab Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya

Gubrakkkk….! Aku langsung sweetdrop mendengarnya berkata jujur seperti itu.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Mau kubantu mencarikan buku yang bagus? Hehe" kata Naruto menawarkan

"Hah? Be..benarkah itu Naruto kun?"

" Iya. Aku punya rekomendasi beberapa buku yang bagus dari Sakura chan. "

"Mmm… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ini percakapan terpanjang ku dengan Naruto kun setelah sekian lama. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bersama Naruto kun disini.

**Normal POV:**

"Mmh.. Hinata, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku sudah dapat bukunya hehe." Naruto mengajak Hinata keluar dari toko buku.

"Be.. Benarkah? Apa tidak sebaiknya membacanya disini saja Naruto kun?"

"Hng? Disini tidak asiik.. banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat ramen ichiraku? Aku lapaaaar.. T_T. kita juga bisa membacanya disana sambil makan ramen. Lebih asik kan? Hehehe :D" kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berkruyuk ria. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata..

" Ehm, Baiklah Naruto kun. Ayo kita kesana."

Mereke berdua pun akhirnya pergi ke ramen ichiraku. Saat perjalanan hampir sampai menuju ramen ichiraku, Hinata bertanya pada Naruto..

"Na..Naruto kun, sebenarnya buku apa yang mau kau perlihatkan padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Hm..? ini." Tanpa basa-basi Naruto memberikan buku bersampul ungu pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung berhenti mendadak. Matanya terbelalak. Wajahnya ia tundukan. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"A, Apa maksudnya ini? Naruto kun?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Aku suka sekali buku ini. Sampai terharu membacanya. Aku sudah membacanya sampai halaman terakhir. Aku benar-benar senang dengan isi dari buku ini. untung saja Sakura chan teledor membawanya. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menemukan buku sebagus ini. oh iya Hinata, kau harus membaca buku ini sampai bagian terakhir. Ingat ya! Sampai bagian terakhir. Karena kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti isi dari semua yang buku ini ceritakan."

"Naruto kun…" Hinata makin menundukan kepalanya dan air matanya mengalir lebih deras di pipinya

"Yaap. Sepertinya kau harus beristirahat. Segera pulanglah Hinata. sampai bertemu besok."

Setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan Hinata. (jahat! ya?)

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Hinata pun berbalik arah menuju rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

**Hinata POV:**

"_A, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Buku ini ada pada Naruto kun? Dan dia membacanya?! Kenapa dia tidak berkata apapun tentang buku ini? kenapa dia malah meninggalkan aku? Kenapa .. kenpa Naruto kun…? Hik's.."_

**Normal POV:**

Setelah sampai dirumah, Hinata langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Hinata benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Saat suasana hatinya sudah sedikit tenang, Hinata pun memberanikan diri menatap buku ungu yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Dengan enggan, dia pun mulai membuka buku tersebut. Di buka dan dibacanya tiap helai buku itu. Tidak rusak atau pun lecet, walau pun ada sedikit kotor di bagian sampul depannya. Tiba saat helai terakhir buku diary ungu itu ia buka.

Tiba-tiba air matanya keluar dan mengalir dengan deras di pipinya, Hinata menangis sejadinya melihat apa yang tertulis di helai terakhir buku itu. Ia pun langsung mendekap erat buku ungu itu. Ya, ia tak akan lagi menghilangkan buku diary ungu kesayangannya itu. Ia akan menjaga dengan baik buku diary kesayangannya itu. Karena dalam buku itu, ada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai memberikan kenangan paling indah dalam hidupnya. Sebuah ukiran tangan yang sangat cantik.

Dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, Hinata mulai melangkah ke depan meja belajarnya untuk mengambil pena dan menuliskan kata sederhana pada baris terakhir halaman bukunya. Dengan perasaan haru bahagia ia menuliskan …..

"**YA. AKU PUN MENCINTAIMU NARUTO KUN. SANGAT MENCINTAIMU."**

Setelah selesai menulis, Hinata pun bersiap untuk tidur. Karena keesokan harinya ia berniat mengembalikan buku itu pada Naruto, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura.

**_THE END_**

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. selesai juga akhirnya…. Hahaha (?)

Ini fanfic romance pertamaku.. aku gak tau harus bilang apa lagi, tapi aku gak yakin dengan tulisan yang alakadarnya ini… T_T

Jadi mohon dengan sangat bimbingannya untuk para sesepuh naruhina ya… (Nunduk2 sampe nyungseb)

Maaf banget kalo ceritanya gak romantis…hik's. maaf juga kalo terakhirnya ngegantung. Maka dari itu saya minta saran dan kritiknya.. hhehhe

Akhir kata terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic yang ancur ini… T_T

Mohon di review juga. Saran n kritik aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Arigatou_

oh iya sampe lupa, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca fanfic aku yang sebelumya, yang judulnya "Kenangan Konyol Sasuke dan Naruto". kalau ada kesempatan, baca juga ya readers, hhehhe :)

reviewnya aku balas disini ya.."

to Dhezthy UchihAruno: salam kenal juga, wah ceritanya keren? hhahha makasih deh, iya aku sulit buat bikin fic yang langsung ke intinya :3 hhehhe... :D kalo fic yg ini bagaimana? masih bertele-tele kah? :O btw, thanks reviewnya :)

to TigaSetangkai: Makasih kalo bagus hhehhe ^_^ ya smangat! ini aku buat NaruHina :D. btw, thanks reviewnya. review lagi dong? hhe..

to Tsukushi Yummy-chan : iya tapi kurang bodor gak sih kalo kata aku mah.. -_-". review lagi dumn yang ini hahaha :D


End file.
